Sweet Reunion
by Mako-chan
Summary: Xiaoyin.


Sweet Reunion   
By: Mako-chan (aka Ginger Snap)   
Mako_chan@tekken.cc   


>> I guess the Tekken 4 hype has really taken its toll on me (written the day after the T4 website launch). If it didn't, otherwise I wouldn't be cooking up this story. This is the first fanfic I've written that finally draws away from the kawaii category (I'm not tired of writing such, but this just came crashing along - and a very long one might I add!). Tonikaku, this story is for mature audience only! So innocent little ones, I suggest you take the detour - now! *SHOO! SHOO~!* 

*Disclaimer: Jin Kazama, Ling Xiaoyu, and other Tekken characters you'll come across this fic (if there are) are all owned by Namco. I'm not gaining profit from this...*   
  
----------  


"...Jin..." Xiaoyu sobbed softly as she lay to the side on her bed. She held a picture of her and Jin together, happy and dressed in their school uniforms. She brushed away the tear creeping out of her eye, but try as she might, she can never forget him...she knew in her heart that she could never find another Jin Kazama...   
  


_"Where are you going, Jin?" 16-year old Ling Xiaoyu asked Jin, her voice filled with anxiety._

_He walked a few steps away from her. "I need to do something. I have a score to settle."_

_"What is it? Please tell me!" she begged._

_He simply shook his head, avoiding to look her way._

_"I want to come with you!" Xiaoyu blurted out as she grabbed Jin's wrist._

_"No!" he roared, swatting her small hand away from him._

_She drew her hands and looked at him with tears. "W-why...?"_

_Unable to take it anymore, Jin turned to look at her innocent eyes. He placed his hands on her shoulders, and leaned towards her, making it enough for them to hear each other's breathing. "Listen, Xiaoyu," he began as he closed his eyes, "I can't afford to lose another woman in my life." _(DONG, DONG, DONG! WAFF!) 

_"Can you...at least tell me something...anything..."_

_Jin opened his eyes and looked at Xiaoyu with a serious face. "That monster...up on that temple...is the one who killed my mother."_

_She felt her heart slowly slip away, filled with shock from the words that came out of him. Xiaoyu tried to say something, but to no avail._

_"I want my revenge...I will have his head."_

_"Jin..."_

_"I can't waste anymore time. I have to go...goodbye." Overcome with emotion, he quickly grabbed her to him in a tight embrace. Jin finally let go of her after a few cherished moments then started to walk away._

_"Promise me one thing, Jin."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Promise me you'll come back!"_

_"Don't worry," Jin answered as he tightened his gloves. "I will."_   
  


"It's been two years...you broke your promise," Xiaoyu spoke quietly then placed their picture on top of her bedside table. "You called me a woman...you don't know how much it changed me." She rolled over and quickly drifted off to deep slumber. As she slept soundly in the comfort and privacy of her room, by some sudden gust of wind, the window burst open, and a dark figure emerged. 

The cold didn't bother her, as she made no attempt to open her eyes but instead brought the covers up to her chin...little did she know that somebody was sitting beside her, gently stroking her long, ebony hair. 

The next day, Xiaoyu woke up refreshed, totally unaware of her visitor the night before, and the other nights. She went about her daily routine and later that day, paid a visit in the Tiger dojo, like she has always done for the past years. The view from up the dojo never ceased to take her breath away. It provided a spectacular view of the tall trees, the lush valleys and the mountains. Xiaoyu dropped her bag and looked around, staring at the wooden floor, looked out and scrutinized the printed walls. It brought back a flood of memories...   
  


_Give me your best shot!" taunted Xiaoyu after hitting Jin solidly with her palm._

_Shaking his head, Jin stood to his feet and resumed to his fighting stance. Despite her coaxing, he remained unfazed._

_"What's the matter?" she asked tilting her head to the side. "Don't go on telling me, 'Because you're a girl' gibberish! Fight me!"_

_"What is making you think I'm letting you have it easy?" retaliated Jin, his gentle, composed face suddenly turning into a smug one._

_"That's more like it!"_

_And did Jin stay true to his word. After having himself carelessly knocked out, he unleashed a flurry of punches that sent Xiaoyu unable to do anything but block. Seeing the opportunity, he gave her a low kick on the leg, causing her to lose balance then tackled her to the ground _ (Hellsweep + Ultimate Tackle!)_. She struggled to get away, but he got her conveniently pinned down with his knees. She tried to strike him, but Jin grabbed her wrists and pinned them as well, over her head._

_"Let me go!" Xiaoyu shouted as she wriggled. Jin pressed more of his weight on her and she suddenly stopped, meeting his soft, brown eyes. Having realized their position, Xiaoyu suddenly blushed heavily._

_Seeing her face as he lay over her, Jin quickly withdrew, recovering his nerves and tried to muster up words to say. What got into me? he thought. "...I, uh...I...," he fumbled._

_"T-that's okay. I guess we should call it a day." Xiaoyu quickly sat up and stared blankly at the wooden floor._   
  


Even at present day, thinking of that incident still made her face feel hot. "Ack! I didn't come here to daydream." Xiaoyu walked up to the center, closed her eyes for a few seconds and took in deep breaths. After doing so, she trained and did her forms. 

The time passed quickly and she found herself sleepless. Xiaoyu stared at the ceiling and all over her room, searching for something that would take away her idleness. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that she would fall asleep. After an hour, she finally drifted off.   
  


_"Jin! You came back!" she exclaimed and ran to his side._

_He turned around, with a bright smile on his face. Jin grabbed her and lifted her up._

_"Hey! Stop that!"_

_Jin gave a hearty laugh and put her down. Overwhelmed with joy, he traced her face delicately with his finger. He enjoyed the feel of her soft skin and was just glad to see her again. With his free hand he quickly took hold of her waist and brought her near to him. Their hearts pounded, and Jin, with all his courage leaned forward and kissed Xiaoyu with all the love he had kept for her. Xiaoyu kissed him back tenderly, a tear of happiness escaping from the corner of her eye._

_"I missed you so much!" Xiaoyu lamely struck him in the chest._

_Jin wiped off the tear from her eye and kissed her again. He kissed his way all over her face, down her neck, down her bare shoulder._   
  


Xiaoyu awakens to consciousness and realizes bitterly that it was just a dream. It was so painful that she refused to open her eyes...yet she felt inexplicably warm and the trail of kisses were surreal. They were so fresh and Xiaoyu swore that she could feel him with her... 

Her senses proved her right when she felt someone gently press his head on her womb. By reflex, she quickly opened her eyes, stirred and sat up. 

"It...can't be," Xiaoyu gasped at who she saw before him -- Jin. 

He rested his head upon her and rose after Xiaoyu's rousing. Jin simply sat beside her, smiling. 

She whimpered yet again and let herself fall into his arms. Jin embraced Xiaoyu and stroked his fingers through her hair, catching her sweet scent that played teasingly with his nose. "You kept your promise after all," Xiaoyu said to him as she rested her head on his chest. 

"I did...I did." 

She sniffed softly and slowly drew away from his grasp, still letting him hold her hands. "I've always waited for you, even though part of me kept telling you won't come back. I think of you night and day." 

"So do I. That's why I'm here." 

"Why only now? D-do they know you're here? How did you --?" her mind swarmed her with so many questions. Before she could ask any further, Jin dismissed her by placing a finger on her lips. 

"Nobody knows I'm here except you. We have to keep it between the two of us." 

"I don't quite understand." 

"I'll tell you everything when the time comes. But what is definitely sure -- I've come to take you with me." Jin kissed and wrapped her in his arms again, his hand tracing the curves of her body. He kissed her lovingly on the neck, down to her exposed shoulders. 

For Xiaoyu, it was sweet surrender. His gentle touch was pleasant to her, for she had wanted to be with him all those lonely times. Cautiously, Jin fumbled for the straps of Xiaoyu's silk nightgown and eased them off her shoulders. When they fell, it exposed more of her to him than ever. She blushed profusely, knowing he would never take his eyes off her. 

"Utsukushii," he whispered into her ear and held her, letting his hands wander on the smooth skin of her back. 

Xiaoyu threw her head back to meet his gaze. She let herself drown in his touches, taking in air deeply and exhaling it sharply. Jin pulled her yet closer to him, his one hand reaching her bare waist. Xiaoyu nervously breathed, her follicles standing on one end, her heart beating faster and faster by the second. All so suddenly, the bittersweet sensation stopped. 

"It's not yet our time," Jin spoke to Xiaoyu and a gentleman as he is, lifted her gown to clothe her up again. He searched for her eyes and smiled at her sincerely. "Don't worry. I won't force you to do anything you're not ready for." 

Xiaoyu nodded and smiled back at him. He was the Jin Kazama she knew very well. Meekly, she lay back to bed with Jin following suit. She rested her head against his chest, and placed her hand on his heart. 

"You may not know," Jin said as he stroked her hair, "But I have and am always watching you. You've changed so much in such a short time." 

"You think so?" Xiaoyu looked up at him and asked quizically. "Do you like it?" Her voice slightly teasing. 

"I wouldn't have gone as far if I didn't." 

"Will you spend the night with me?" 

Jin nodded and they settled back, closed their eyes and immediately fell asleep. The warmth and knowledge of each other's presence eased their souls and for the first time in two years, Xiaoyu had never been calmer, not even shedding a single tear. 

The morning came and Xiaoyu wished that time would stand still for the both of them. She opened her eyes, expecting Jin not to be there anymore, like it was some sad love story. But when she looked down, she found his strong hands locked around her waist. Xiaoyu slowly turned to her right, watching Jin's face as he slept and drew his bangs away from his face.  
  
"Good morning." Jin opened his eyes, took her delicate hand and kissed it right away.   
  
"Oh, I'm...did I wake you?"  
  
"No, not all."  
  
Before they can go no any further exchanging kisses and sweet nothings, somebody suddenly banged on the door.  
  
"Miss Xiaoyu!"  
  
They both bolted up and Jin quickly primed to make a run for it. "I'll see you tonight."  
  
She helped Jin as he fumbled. Panic struck Xiaoyu as she sorted through her thoughts of what else she can do.   
  
"Miss Xiaoyu! Miss Xiaoyu!" the person over the door shouted.  
  
"Y-yes, I'm coming," she answered. Unfortunately for the two of them, the answer was not audible enough for the household help to hear. The next thing Xiaoyu knew was hearing and watching the opening of the door.  
  
"Oh, you're already awake. I thought you were still asleep," said the helper as she entered the room.  
  
Xiaoyu looked at the helper edgily, expecting her to be shocked of the appearance of the house's former young master.  
  
"My, my. Why do we look so anxious today?"  
  
She turned around and saw there was no sign of Jin anymore. Xiaoyu dropped her shoulders and replied, "You think so? It's nothing really. Some people really say I do look uptight on certain occasions."  
  
"Oh, well. Please come down when you're ready. The breakfast is ready." The helper bowed and left.  
  
Xiaoyu heaved a sigh of relief. That was close, she thought. She looked over the window, searching if she could see Jin one last time. She didn't, but there was really very little disappointment. She was so happy that a bright smile crept up her face. "I'll be waiting." With that, she closed the window and readied herself for the day.  
  
Evening quickly came and Xiaoyu sat in bed, her back resting against the board. She was reading a book as she eagerly waited for his return. She glanced at her watch ever so diligently, expecting Jin to arrive at any moment. The night progressed and Xiaoyu finds herself falling asleep. She tried to keep awake, but she couldn't linger any longer.  
  
"I'm sorry to keep you waiting."  
  
Like an alarm, Jin's voice awakened Xiaoyu. "I thought you wouldn't come."  
  
"Sshh..." he hushed her and gave her a deep kiss...  
  
  
  
Jin got up and watched Xiaoyu. He watched the rising and falling of her chest, her calm face as she slept. Just as about he was about to touch her, some powerful dark force overcame him...  
  
Xiaoyu continued her sleep, leisurely shifting positions with no knowledge whatsoever that Jin was slowly being possessed by the devil residing within him, the one she loved the most.  
  
_Kill her. _The inner voice kept telling him. Jin struggled but he couldn't do much, as he watched his own hands slowly grasp her neck...  
_  
_"No!" he shouted and drew away from Xiaoyu, putting his hands on his head. Jin fell down on his knees. "No!"  
_  
_She quickly rose up from bed and rushed to his side. Xiaoyu saw him on the floor, releasing sparks of lightning. "Jin, what's happe--"  
_  
_"Stay away from me!" He flung his arm around, trying to keep Xiaoyu at a distance.   
_  
_Her eyes widened at Jin's overwhelming force. The fact that she got knocked on the floor by mere wind was odd...there was definitely something not right. "Jin," she said in a straight tone as she slowly stood. Xiaoyu bravely took steps towards him.  
  
"Go away!" He roared again, trying to avoid Xiaoyu.   
  
"What's the matter? Please, tell me. You said so that you will. This is the right time."  
  
With all his inner strength, Jin tried to get himself back piece by piece. He slowly lifted his head, revealing to her the biggest secret he wanted so much for her to not know. Jin showed a pair of glowing crimson eyes, slightly covered by longer bangs and he was marked on his forehead. His gentle face, was as if just a figment of imagination. 

Xiaoyu's mouth dropped at what she was seeing. She couldn't believe her eyes. Is he still...her Jin?  
  
"I'll understand why you would not want to see me ever again...after this night."  
  
She knelt beside him, and hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder. "I didn't say anything...this must be why you left two years ago..."  
  
"I...don't want...don't want any of this...I don't want to be like this. I almost..."  
  
"...killed me..." Xiaoyu said.  
  
Jin suddenly looked up at her, searching for the slightest trace of anger. But she simply stared at him, her face earnest.  
  
"But you didn't. We still have a chance." Xiaoyu stood up and reached for his hand.  
  
Like a child, he embraced her. Little by little, the traces faded away and he was back to himself.  
  
"I like you more with brown eyes," Xiaoyu remarked, stiffling a giggle. She stopped abruptly, realizing how his mesmerizing gaze held hers.  
  
"I love you...and I can't...forgive myself if anything happened to you. I'll never be able to live if I end up hurting you.  
  
"You didn't. I love you too much to just turn you away."  
  
Almost instantly, Jin kissed Xiaoyu with all passion, sending a wave of electricity all over her body. She kissed him back equally, and allowed him to take over as he opened her mouth and explored her. Their tongues engaged in a delightful battle, letting their emotions surge. Jin ran his hands through her, discovering and feeling her curves. Xiaoyu moaned softly as she continued to kiss him back, letting her arms wrap around and rest on his broad shoulders as she ran her fingers through his hair.   
  
Jin's hands finally settled on her slim waist, and taking a step at a time, he guided her to the edge of the bed. They broke their kiss, their eyes telling them that they were ready for each other.  
  
"Xiaoyu..."  
  
"Yes Jin...yes." She nodded fervently and kissed him.  
  
With nothing to hold them back anymore, Jin brought his hands to the region of her thighs. Slightly brushing on them, he gradually lifted Xiaoyu's nightgown.  
  
She felt the air rise around her, but still found warmth and comfort in Jin's arms. Xiaoyu took her hands and rested them on Jin, then took her time unbuttoning his shirt. When everything was done, she eased them off him, and caressed his chest.  
  
Jin left Xiaoyu's ruby lips and worked his way. He gave tender kisses all over her neck down to the collarbone. As he did this, he made his hands roam around her until they reached her breasts.  
  
She shuddered and exhaled audibly. She had never felt such good sensations before. As Jin continued to touch her chest, Xiaoyu let out a cry of pleasure.   
  
He held her closer and tighter to him, so close that he reveled at the feel of her soft breasts against his massive chest. Jin settled Xiaoyu gently on the bed and came along with her. Before fully doing so, he undid his pants.   
  
Jin kissed Xiaoyu passionately on the lips again, then proceeded to the base of her neck. He gave light kisses on her chest, taking his time on the valley between and left no crease or peak untouched. He went down further, reaching her flat stomach. He stroked her thighs and slipped off her panties.  
  
Xiaoyu turned red as she bared herself before him. "...Jin..." she managed to say his name as she timidly looked away.  
  
Jin looked at the woman before him, full of longing and need. "You are so beautiful." He dismissed her by making his way up again to her full lips, touching her essence.  
  
She arched her back and cried out his name. This turned Jin even more, going deeper and deeper into her. He felt her gushing out, coating his fingers with her warmth. He slowly broke off their kiss, holding his glazed hand for her to see. Jin tasted her, and whispered huskily, "Amai."  
  
Feeling that she should return the favor, Xiaoyu reached for his manhood that was brushing against her core, which was already aroused. She caressed him lightly with her fingertips, gradually until she touched for him at his full length.  
  
Jin gave a loud groan of satisfaction. Unable to take the teasing and growing stimulation, he bared the last piece of garment he had.  
  
"I'll try to be gentle. Tell me when to stop," he whispered as he positioned himself on top of her.  
  
Xiaoyu nodded and kissed Jin.  
  
With that, Jin entered her cautiously, not wanting to cause much pain as possible. Although she may have broken her barrier in martial arts training, she has not been touched until now. He watched with sincere eyes for Xiaoyu's expression as he came in fully.   
  
She closed her eyes shut with the initial sting of his coming. A tear dropped from the corner of Xiaoyu's eye.  
  
Jin went into alert as he saw her grimace. "Xiaoyu, I can --"  
  
Xiaoyu hushed Jin as she opened her eyes. All of a sudden, her grimace had turned into a content smile. "I want to be one with you."  
  
Jin then slowly thrust in and out of Xiaoyu, making sure she would not get hurt anymore. As he went in and out of her he picked up rhythm and went faster than the last. Xiaoyu's pain was quickly replaced by ecstasy and passion. Their bodies collided for almost an eternity. As they reached their peak, they cried out each other's name.   
  
Her sweetness flowed out of her, covering his manhood with its warmth. Not long after he pulsated deep inside her, flooding her with the same warmness. Drained of his energy, Jin tried to keep himself from collapsing and rested his head on Xiaoyu's bosom. The two reunited lovers lay in bed, covered in sheets, holding each other as the wind blew gently from outside.  
  
Finally, Jin recovered and brought his face next to Xiaoyu's. He gathered her in his fit arms, letting her rest on his chest.   
  
Xiaoyu suddenly smiled and giggled again.  
  
"What?!" asked a confused Jin.  
  
"Because!" Xiaoyu exclaimed. "You're hair doesn't get ruined when I run through it. I mean look at it."  
  
They both laughed softly and stared at each other.  
  
"You will take me with you," said Xiaoyu in a tone as if she was asking a question.  
  
Jin simply replied, "I have made you mine and I take what is mine."  
  
Hearing him say those words made Xiaoyu's heart so full. She kissed him one last time and they drifted off to sleep.  
  
Dawn loomed upon them. Sensing that he must go, Jin carefully woke Xiaoyu up to bid her farewell. "I will take you tonight."  
  
"Why not now?"  
  
"Listen to me," said Jin as he hugged her, "I won't go on breaking any more promises. You have my word."  
  
She nodded timidly and watched him dress up. "Be careful."  
  
"I will." He gave her one last kiss and leapt off.  
  
Just as about she was going to bed again, she heard a gunshot. "Jin!" Xiaoyu rushed to the window and tried to see what has happened. She put her robe on frantically and went out of the house.   
  
"Intruder!"   
  
She ran, hoping to find and hide him from the guards of the Mishima compound. The shouts and commotion faded, the last thing Xiaoyu heard was somebody saying, "We lost him."  
  
_We lost him..._would that mean...?  
_  
_ Xiaoyu quietly went up her room, dismissing any thoughts as she walked. Her face showed no expression, trying to bury anything and everything that might cross her mind. A lot had happened that night. She didn't regret anything, and she would never forget it.  
  
Finally reaching her room, Xiaoyu pulled up a stool and settled herself by the window, the curtains billowing because of the cold morning breeze. She watched the sun slowly rise, and finally gave into thinking. With what has happened...he may never be able to come back...tonight...ever, she sadly thought.   
  
"But then if he did...it may very well be the last time I'll ever see him again...I don't want...that," Xiaoyu quietly said. She stood straight up and stretched her arms, and bathed herself with the sun's morning glow. She rested her hands on the window and a hopeful smile crept up her face.  
  
"I'll be waiting, Jin. I always will." With that, she shut her windows and prepared herself for the day.  
  
  
  
***  
Utsukushii - exceptionally beautiful  
Amai - sweet  
  
***  
  
  
*Emerges from the bushes dressed in camouflage* Is the coast clear??? ...Sure do hope so. And you thought my ramblings just ended from there. Well, I hope you liked this even a little, teeny-weeny bit. This is my first mature story so uh, *Fire in the hole!* ...don't throw bombs at me - well, at least until I make a second one. This also took a very short time to write, but was delayed because I had practically and somehow ironically ran out of ideas for the ending. So sorry if it was too abrupt or anything like that. Anyway, if you've gone this far, I thank you. Thank you for spending time reading this story. It's very much appreciated - it's long, right? Must've strained your eyes one way or another...  
  
I don't know how long I'll keep this posted. I'm actually thinking of putting this up for just a brief period of time then take it out. Actually, I was planning to post this at a later time because I wanted to see how Xiaoyu's story and ending would turn out first. But then again, that would take *forever*. I really want to see what actually happens between them as Namco would narrate. To Xiaoyin fans like me, let's keep our fingers crossed ;)


End file.
